wooparoomountainfandomcom-20200216-history
Story
Here's the story for Wooparoo Mountain (in Scenarios) Scenario I Legend of the Wooparoos "At the creation of the world, the gods endowed certain exceptional creatures who had the power to control the very power that shapes the earth. These organisms took different forms before going on to bless the world with beauty, causing the humans to call them "Wooparoo" or "Gift from the Gods." In the beginning there were seven Wooparoos, each able to control the energy of the forest, earth, fire, ice, thunder, water, and wind respectively. The gods have chosen wisely, for despite the Wooparoos' power, they were as little children, innocent, fun-loving, and pure of heart. While they were playing one day, Frostle accidentally froze the earth, Fircoon laughed so hard she melted the ice, and the water from the ice formed into oceans, where Hydroar enjoyed a good swim. Thus began the seasons, and the land began to take shape. The water, waves, and sky-indeed, all of nature-came about thanks to the power and innocence of the Wooparoos. However, the speed at which the earth was being created was far too slow, in an effort to speed the process up, the gods decided to motivate the Wooparoos by asking one simple question: "Which one of you is the best?" this introduced a new emotion to the Wooparoos: Jealousy. The Wooparoos became obsessed with finding the answer to the gods' question, a question they had never thought of before. They each tried to prove their own superiority, and the earth suffered as a consequence. Volcanic eruptions, chilling cold waves, tsunamis, and constant thunderstorms afflicted the earth, destroying life in the process. The Wooparoos ignored their duties, enraged at the Wooparoos' irresponsibility, the gods punished the Wooparoos' by reverting them back to their childlike states and sealing them in summon stones. They instructed a young socerer named Roopa to ensure the Wooparoos would grow and mature properly when the time came. Time passed, and the slumbering Wooparoos fell into obscurity, becoming nothing more than the subjects of myths and legends. Civilization thrived, but then a number of strange events began to occur. Giant boulders, bushes, and trees began just to appear around the world. Winter led straight into summer, rainstorms became ice storms. The people of the earth suffered, they raised their voices to the gods, asking, "How much longer must we suffer?" The gods responded, "The time has come again for the Wooparoos to roam the earth. They will again set the world aright, but they will need a trainer, and a caretaker. We will send you a young socerer..." "Hi everyone! My name's Roopa!" (END SCENARIO I LEGEND OF THE WOOPAROOS) Scenario II Village Setup What is this place? You look around in a slight stupor, trying to recall how you got here. Moments ago, you had been on your home after a long day. You took out our phone, when suddenly a bright light flashed, and then... You were here, a place with no recognizable buildings or streets, only green grass and trees.Nature. You begin to wonder if you fell asleep. Was this just a dream? You spot a child nearby, crouched down with his shoulders hunched. He doesnt seem to have noticed you, maybe he knows where this is. You approach him and tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, do you happen to kn--" The little boy turns around, with tears in his eyes says, "G-g-grandpa's... Gone!" He begins to bawl. So much for asking for directions. You dont want to be cold, but you need to get home and it doesnt seem like you can help him. Just as you're about to walk away, he starts talking again. "H-he was just here. We were talking, when all of a sudden he tells me hes sorry and just disappears. What do i do now? I cant do this without grandpa.." Then, as though a lightbulb went off in his head, the boy grabs your hand and says something you will never forget. "You! Your one of the gods right? Please help me!" One of the gods? Suddenly you thought of your place back home. If cleanliness is next to godliness, there's no way you're a god. And yet... You feel somehow drawn to this place. You can't explain it but there's a magic that flows in it, and in you. You look at the child, who smiles at you and introduces himself as Roopa. Roopa points to the big rocks and trees that litter the ground, saying they've been sucking out the magic that is in the land and need to be removed. "You can do it," he says, "with your magic." So you really can use magic! A smile creeps onto your face as you lift up your arm. It's time to try out a little almighty power. "Uh...Abracadabra! Expecto Pa...what was it?" You concentrate hard, your shoulder tensing as you determinedly point your hand at a rock, but nothing happens. Roopa' voice chimes in behind you, "Er, what're you doing? If you want to use magic, you'll need mana orbs first. To get those, you'll need Grandp-" Roopa's expression suddenly darkened. His eyes welled up, and he started crying again. Mana orbs, huh? Looks like you'll be finding them on your own. Unsure of where to start, or even what a mana orb looks like, you decided to look in a nearby meadow. After all, it made sense that the magic to remove bushes and trees would be in a place with bushes and trees. Walking along, you encounter a strange creature. As soon as it sees you, it smiles and starts to shine brightly. You cover your eyes and wonder, what on earth is this thing? As the light subsides you open your eyes, you notice in front of the creature a gold orb, full of that bright light from a moment ago. "That's a mana orb!" Roopa appeared next to you, seemingly out of nowhere. "Wooparoos make them. That Wooparoo's name is Fori!" You picked up the Mana Orb and held it in your hand. Looking at the rock from before, you closed your eyes and concentrated. When you opened them again the rock disappeared. It worked. As you smile at Roopa, a parchment scroll falls out of the air. It appears to be a magic letter for Roopa from his Grandpa. "My dear Roopa, forgive me for leaving so abruptly. One day, I hope I can explain to you why I had to leave. Until then, please watch over the Wooparoos, and don't feel lonely. "I'm always with you." (END SCENARIO II VILLAGE SETUP) Scenario III Village Development A drought has struck Wooparoo Village. The earth is cracked and dry, the grass brown and lifeless. The Wooparoos are feeling the pangs of hunger, and the Buppa don't know what to do. You've been hard at work trying to come up with a plan to restore the village, but your idea pool is as dry as the ground itself. You finally decide to see if Fori can't cook up some fruit trees, so you head to the meadows. After you explain the situation with a combination of words and gestures, Fori nods and tries to grow a tree, but to no avail. Maybe Fori alone isn't enough. You read the letter from Roopa's grandfather again, looking for clues. It says the different Wooparoos have different powers, but one Wooparoo could have more then one type of power. "In order to summon one," it says, "You need to combine the power of two." Combine the power of two...? What does that even mean? Regardless, you are going to need another Wooparoo. You went to the rocky highlands to visit Moler, but he burrowed into the ground as soon as he saw you. Nice to meet you too, you thought. When you introduced him to Fori, it felt like it wasn't their first time meeting. All of a sudden, they both began to glow, and a bright light appeared between them. When the light subsided, there was now a large stone in place of the bright light. As soon as you went to inspect the stone, a new Wooparoo popped out of it. Vinal hit the ground running, literally. As she was darting back and forth, the cracked ground began to heal, small saplings appeared here and there, and mana orbs appeared in her wake. It was a miracle. Life had returned to Wooparoo Village. The soil was retaining moisture again, and little by little the grass regained it's color. Before long, even Fori and Moler were back to their energetic selves, happily playing and feasting on fruit. Disaster had been avoided, and once again the village flourished. Time passed, until one day another scroll fell out of the sky. It was another letter from Roopa's grandfather. "Long ago, the Wooparoos fought with each other constantly, almost ruining the planet in the process. In an effort to teach them to work together, the gods showed them how to make summon stones. Now that they are able to call new forth new friends, it's up to you to teach them to live together in peace." (END SCENARIO III VILLAGE DEVELOPMENT) Scenario IV Time for an Adventure Something wasn’t right. Drakee was not his usual energetic self lately. Every time you saw him, he seemed tired. What was going on? Whatever it was, other Wooparoos seemed to be affected, too. Hydroar had been begun looking unwell, and now it was raining constantly. Was there some sort of illness going around? You decided to build a large lake to catch the rain and hopefully prevent flooding. The new lake did little to brighten Hydroar spirits, though, and before you knew it both he and Drakee started to cry. You looked at Roopa, unsure of what to do, but he only looked back at you with equal confusion. You looked up, when something in the lake caught your eye. It was a letter in a bottle. You fished it out and opened it. “Hello, Roopa. Looks like Hydroar and Drakee are causing quite the ruckus. Wooparoos sometimes get caught up in a yearning for the past, so much so that they want to return to it. If you can master art of controlling time, you can console their old souls. To learn it, you’ll…” The rest of the page had been smeared by the water. You squint to try to make out more, but the rest of the letter is illegible. You ask Roopa if he thinks he can use the magic his grandpa’s talking about, but he just responds, “I have a hard enough time with the basics! How I gonna control time?” Just then, Drakee came over and tugged on your sleeve. He motioned for you to follow him, and then led you to a small lake you’ve never seen before. There was something different about it. The water shimmered, giving off a faint glow. It seemed to be imbued with a some kind of magic. As you examined it, Drakee suddenly jumped in. Right before your eyes, he began to age in reverse. He was becoming young again! This must be the Timespring. You watched as Drakee and the other wooparoos entered the spring one by one, becoming yong once again. They seemed happy again, though whether this was a long term solution or not, you weren’t sure. (END SCENARIO IV TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE)